


Stop & Stare

by Gastrodon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, M/M, gon wears a dress and everything is cute, stupid nerd boys bein stupid this is really self indulgent i just want gon to wear a dress tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastrodon/pseuds/Gastrodon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua Zoldyck had been trained all his life for many situations. </p><p>He had never been trained in what to do when his best friend flounces out of the bathroom wearing a dress, and shoes that don't match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop & Stare

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANTED GON TO WEAR A DRESS BEING COMPLETELY HONEST. something i just thought of at 1:00 in the morning. no big deal.
> 
> this is my 2nd HXH fic! though i'm not sure how good i do w/their characters uh

Killua Zoldyck had been trained all his life for many situations. He knew the ins and outs of buildings. He knew how to escape locked rooms.

  
He knew how to grill a steak and act like he was a caterer at a party, if he needed to. (And damn, he made a good steak.)

  
But something he wasn't trained for was seeing his best friend flounce out of the bathroom wearing a (not surprisingly) green dress with spaghetti straps and a small design of varying red and blue flowers lining the bottom of the dress.

  
"Killua!" Gon smiled brightly when he saw Killua sitting on the hotel bed, staring blankly at the dress Gon wore. "Lets go explore! Yorkshin has a lot of cool places to go to, right? Maybe we can find a cool restaurant! Or maybe some kind of toy store?" Gon grabbed his boots, ready to pull them on.

  
"Gon...Are you..." Killua still stared at the dress. "Are you gonna wear that out?"

  
Gon blinked, confused. "Uh...Duh? Why would I put something on that I wouldn't wear?" Gon laughed a bit. "You're weird, Killua."

  
"It's just that...I've never seen you wear a dress before, I didn't even know you had one with you. Why now, all of the sudden?" Killua asked, blushing a bit.

  
He had to admit, Gon looked adorable.

  
He mentally noted that a little bow to match the dress would make him all the more cuter.

  
"Well, I bought it a while back on whale island, and I was like 'Oh! Maybe it fits!' but then I was like 'Wait no, Maybe it doesn't.' but I started to think AGAIN and I was like 'OKAY! Let's take a risk!' So last time we were there I tried it on and it fit and so I brought it with me and...here we are!" Gon explained with many confusing and fast hand motions.

  
Killua was only able to keep up with this kid with the power of sheer will and the fact that he was kind of a trained assassin with hella good eyes.

  
"Do...Do you not want me to wear it, Killua?" Gon asked timidly, lowering his hands from his previous explanation.

  
"N-NO, that's not it!!" Killua waved his arms now, trying to dispell Gon's mind of that thought. "I was just...surprised, you know?" Killua rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking away from Gon.

  
"Oh, good!" Gon stood up, stepping into his boots. (Killua noticed how horribly they went with the dress, and came to the conclusion that Gon needed more shoes. A lot more. Preferably not boots.) "Get up then, It's time to go adventure into Yorkshin!" Gon pointed at the door, in kind of a hero-pose that reminded Killua of this video game about lawyers.

  
Killua stood up, pulling on his shoes, wondering if he could muster up enough courage to call Gon cute. He was gonna do it. Here he goes. Oh god, Here he goes.

  
"Hey. Gon." Killua started, opening up the door for Gon and watching him walk out with a spring in his step.

  
"Yeah, Killua?" Gon turned around in a way that made the dress spin, and his curious expression made Killua forget about the horribly matched boots, and the fact that he had forgotten to wear socks. The way Gon stood with his hands behind his back and his head tilted every so slightly made Killua forget about the burning sensation in his face, his cheeks going from pink to scarlet in a matter of seconds. He had to say it.

  
"Y-You..." Killua stuttered.

  
"Me...?" Gon trailed off, leaning forward slightly.

  
_Fuck! That just makes him cuter, what the hell do I do. Do I say it? I'm gonna fucking say it. But what if he reacts wrong? What if he feels awkward? What if he--_

  
"You look really...cute. In the dress. W-Wear it more." Killua managed to get out the sentence, cutting off his own train of thought.

  
Gon smiled, spinning in the dress. "Ya think? Well that's good!" Gon grabbed Killua by the hand and shut their hotel room door, interlocking their fingers and pressing close to Killua's side. "Even if you didn't want me to wear it or didn't find it cute, I still would've worn it. I'm kinda rebellious like that." Gon said proudly.

  
"Nah, You're just stubborn." Killua grinned, enjoying the whole hand holding situation. "I do have ONE problem with the dress though."

  
"What's that?"

  
"Your shoes don't match at all. What were you thinking when you put them on? That shade of green doesn't go with the one on the dress."

  
Gon puffed out his cheeks. "Like light purple goes so well with dark blue..." He mumbled, pouting.

  
The rest of the night on their "adventure", the shoes weren't mentioned, and Killua tried to keep his blushing levels at an all time low.

  
He failed miserably, but, life goes on.


End file.
